


Forever & An Eternity

by Kawaii_girl0905



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_girl0905/pseuds/Kawaii_girl0905
Summary: The first story in my Sakura universe, set after the birth of the twins, Rin reflects on how her life will change with her husband Sesshomaru and what their future holds for them. Words cannot express how Rin feels on her way to seeing her daughters for the first since their birth. A fluff piece for any Sesshomaru and Rin fans.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Forever & An Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and thank you for reading my first ever fanfic! This idea popped in my head and with the encouragement from a stranger I decided to write and post. In regard to Yashahime, I firmly believe that Rin helped raise the twins in the forest. I believe this because the girls seem so happy living there. If they had no parents around, I think they would be like Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was younger I saw him running scared for his life and thus had trust issues. Like I said this idea popped in my head, it’s a fluff piece. The scene in italics is a flashback. I hope you enjoy!

Forever & An Eternity

Jaken looked over Rin to see her fidgeting once again for the umpteenth time. He couldn’t really blame her though, once she had given birth to the twins, she had not seen them. Studying Rin’s face, he could practically feel the apprehension and worry radiating off of her. Sitting upon Ah Un Jaken turned to Rin, “Don’t worry Lady Rin, we are almost to the barrier.”

Rin barely heard Jaken being so aborted in her own thoughts. 'Are they ok? Do they miss me? Will they remember me? Will they know I’m their mother?'

These thoughts just kept repeating over and over in Rin’s head. She knew she was probably overthinking, but she couldn’t help it. It had been two weeks since she had given birth. The birthing process was difficult for one child but for two? Rin clutched her stomach remembering the pain she went through to bring her girls into this world. Despite the pain, she would do it all over again. Her twins were a part of herself, a part of her husband. She wouldn’t trade any of it. Since the birthing was difficult Kaede recommended she stay on bed rest for two weeks. Kaede had only just given Rin the go-ahead this morning to travel. The words were barely out of Kaede’s mouth before Rin was up and packing her things ready to leave.

Rin had stepped out of the small hut relieved to see Jaken with Ah Un waiting for her. Jaken immediately reached forward and took Rin’s small bag and started strapping it onto the large beast’s back. Rin turned to Kaede not knowing if this would be the last time, she would ever see the priestess again.

“Kaede…..thank you for everything. I could never repay you for everything you have done for me since taking me in. Giving me a home, my relationship with my husband, the birth. I…….” Rin trailed off feeling her eyes start to sting from the tears that were threatening to fall, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

She looked up when she felt Kaede weathered hand fall upon her arm.

“There is no need to thank ye child. I did as your lord requested when taking you in. You needed to learn what it meant to be part of a human village, make your own choices when the time was right. This old woman is proud to see ye grow into a beautiful woman starting her own family.”

Rin looked to Kaede understanding that the old priestess most likely knew she may never see Rin again, allowing the tears to fall Rin launched herself into Kaede’s arms one last time. She felt Kaede’s arm hug her back and Kaede’s whispered, “No need for tears, ye off to see your twin girls now. You wouldn’t want your girls to see you upset now would ye?”

Rin pulled away and sniffed shaking her head yes. Kaede pulled a rag from her sleeve and patted Rin’s face dry. “Ye be off child. Don’t keep your girls and husband waiting any longer now.”

Rin pulled back and turned to Jaken, “Master Jaken I’m ready. Let’s be on our way.”

Walking over to the large beast Ah Un, she petted its snout and softly giggle when the beast nuzzled her hand back. Climbing onto the beast, Rin turned one last time to Kaede and said, “Thank you.” Kaede merely nodded at Rin and Jaken and they were on their way. They took to the sky and Rin watched as Kaede become only a small dot in her vision before turning away looking towards the horizon knowing that she would be with her girls and husband soon.

“Lady Rin? Rin?” Jaken was calling her unsuccessful for the past few mins and finally patted Rin’s arm to get her attention.

Rin startled before coming to her senses so lost in thought. “Master Jaken, I apologize. I was thinking of this morning and of Kaede. There is so much going on, I just……. I’m sorry.”

Jaken patted Rin’s arm nodding. “We are to the barrier now.”

Rin watched as Jaken said a few words softly and the barrier disappeared allowing them entry. As soon as they passed through Jaken put the barrier up as though the barrier had never come down. Rin knew it would take them a few hours to get to the forest Sesshormaru had hidden the girls, she was relieved to finally be here, her new home for as long as it needed to be.

As soon as Ah Un landed Rin was already on her feet looking around wondering where her girls were. She did not have to think upon her question too long when her ears alerted her to crying.

'No no no no!' Rin frantically thought immediately running to where the cries were coming from. Her feet carried her as fast as they could running past tree branches and small animals. Finally, she came upon a large cedar tree, her twin daughters bundled up together in a basket she could only that imagine that Jaken had created to house them together. Landing upon her knees and reaching out to soothe Towa and Setsuna, Rin took a deep breath calming herself.

“There there, momma is here. Everything is ok. Shhh.”

Stroking both of their heads, the girls calm as though they knew their mother was finally with them. The girls both opened their eyes and peered at Rin, Rin held her breath. She had not seen them with their eyes opened. They were only born not a few hours before Sesshomaru had to whisk them away. “Violet and magenta….” Rin said out loud.

Sensing that Jaken had finally made it to them she turned, “Master Jaken when was the last time they were fed?” Jaken catching his breath wheezed out, “Early this morning M’lady. I’ve been supplementing them with cow’s milk in your absence.”

“Thank you Master Jaken for caring for them while I could not.”

“There is no need for thanks, I do as my lord and lady commands,” Jaken stated while bowing to Rin. Rin wasn’t sure if she would get used to hearing Jaken addressing her as Lady Rin. She just thought of herself as Rin, the same Rin she has always been.

“Rin.” Surprised both Jaken and Rin turned to see Sesshomaru had entered the clearing without either of them noticing. “Jaken, leave us,” Sesshomaru commanded.

“Aye my lord Sesshomaru.”

Jaken turned to leave knowing that Sesshomaru wanted to be alone with his wife and daughters. Since parting from Rin two weeks ago his lord Sesshomaru had not left the girls’ side unless absolutely necessary, ever on constant alert for any danger. Jaken took one last look at the small family making his way to check on Ah Un.

Rin studied the girls, and the girls took in their mother’s appearance. “Their beautiful aren’t they Sesshomaru?” she stated softly wanting to stay in this moment forever.

Since becoming Sesshomaru’s wife Rin would address him as Sesshomaru only in private. In the company of others, he was still her Lord Sesshomaru.

“They take after their mother.” She heard her husband say. Rin blushed knowing that Sesshomaru would only speak this freely in her presence.

Shuffling on her knees she turned to her husband asking, “Is everything going to plan? Is everything going the way you thought it would?”

Studying her husband’s face, Rin had to know that all the sacrifices she would be going to make, that all the sacrifices they were all going to make would be worth it. That the sacrifice of not being with her girls for the first two weeks of their life meant something.

“Please Sesshomaru, everything is going to plan right?” Rin pressed. 

Sesshomaru sat crossed-legged in front of Rin and using moko-moko, he gently wrapped it around Rin and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around Rin he whispered, “So far yes but this is a sacrifice that will be years in the making. All pieces have been put into place and certain pieces are still moving as we speak. This Sesshomaru is true to his word and nothing will happen to you and our daughters while I still hold breath.”

Rin let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. Cupping both of Sesshomaru’s cheeks she stated, “Good. I know you will take care of us. I have no doubt of that, I have always had faith in you, my husband.”

She rested her forehead against his and smiled at him taking in his eyes. Rin knew her husband was not expressive, hell everyone knew that. Rin was the only one though who knew how to read Sesshomaru. It was all in his eyes; he may not express himself in the normal sense of people or demons, but his eyes told her what she needed to know. The way he softens his eyes while looking at her told her that all was well. At any other time, Rin could see when Sesshomaru would harden his eyes but every time his eyes turn back to her, she could see the softness in them. She could see his love for her and now she could see the love for their daughters as well.

Rin recalled a conversation she once had with Inuyasha regarding Sesshomaru.

_“Inuyasha, are you alright?” Rin called out. She had just finished cleaning and putting away her teaware after Sesshomaru had visited. They have been married now for a few months, so his visits were much more frequent now. From once a few months to check on her to 2-3 times a week now. She decided to take a walk and in doing so came across Inuyasha muttering to himself._

_“That bastard, good for nothing….” Inuyasha said out loud, stopping in his tracks and sniffing the air, he looked up to see Rin in front of him. “Oh, I’m sorry Rin, I probably shouldn’t talk about him like that when you’re around. I know he is your husband now. Truth be told I’m still shocked you would marry that bastard….” he trailed off._

_Rin laughed, “It’s fine Inuyasha, I know old habits have a hard way of dying out. What troubles you if I may ask?”_

_Inuyasha studied Rin debating on whether or not to tell her but finally relented, she is his sister-in-law now._

_“I only asked how he was doing, and he just stared at me. Didn’t say a word, anything! I was only thinking that after all this time he could at least acknowledged me ya know? Is that too much to ask for? Just a fucking nod at least, keh. Bastard.” Realizing what he had said Inuyasha turned away embarrassed stuffing his arms into his sleeves._

_“Did Sesshomaru seem mad?_

_“What?_

_“Did Sesshomaru seem mad when he stared at you? Did he seem angry like he was going to lash out?”_

_Inuyasha thought “Well actually no. He just had this odd look on his face now that you mention it. Come to think about it, he looked like he wanted to say something to me but then left. He seemed like he was deep in thought……I actually called his name a few times before he finally saw me.”_

_“Hm, so I thought….” Rin said softly._

_“Huh? What do you mean?”_

_“Inuyasha I am going to tell you a secret.”_

_“Eh? Are you sure you want to tell me? You sure you don’t want to tell Kagome or Sango?? Inuyasha said looking around nervously._

_“No sense you are my brother-in-law, I want to tell you first. This does affect you as well. You have to promise me though that you will not tell anyone else until I am ready though.”_

_“….Um…..ok….I guess. What is it?”_

_Rin stepped up to Inuyasha reading his face, she could feel the uneasiness coming off him in waves._

_“You understand that you being hanyou means nothing to me correct? I don’t see you as any different from anyone else I have ever meant. To me, you are Lord Sesshomaru’s brother no more no less. You are someone else I have met in my life that I cherish. You, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede. All of you are important to me. You all have a place in my life like my husband Sesshomaru.”_

_“Yah, I get that…. what does that have to do with the way Sesshomaru was staring at me?”_

_Rin taking a deep breath, wanting to be sure she explained this correctly, “Inuyasha I understand that Sesshomaru can be hard to understand. I know he rarely speaks unless he has something worth saying but sometimes his eyes will tell you a story. Sometimes words are not needed. You see before you ran into him here, I had told Sesshomaru that I am pregnant.” Rin placed her hands on her stomach and smiled at Inuyasha. “He may not say It in words, but I believe Sesshomaru's perception of you has changed over the last few years. Underneath it, all Sesshomaru has a kind heart. You may never hear the words you are truly looking for from him, but Inuyasha I believe Sesshomaru’s heart has changed towards you. He is going to be the father of an hanyou child now.”_

_Rin allowed Inuyasha to absorb the words she had just spoken, knowing that he was most likely in shock._

_“You need not say anything, I know it’s a lot to take right now. Kaede knows since she is the one, I went to for my symptoms. You are my brother-in-law and I saw how much this last interaction bothered you.”_

_Rin looked at Inuyasha taking in all the emotions that were going across his face. Rin stayed quiet as well, allowing Inuyasha the silence he needed._

_Inuyasha finally snapped out of it looking towards Rin, “Keh that bastard is going to be a father. If he ever does anything to hurt you or your kid, I’m gonna tear him a new one.”_

_Rin laughed, “I don’t doubt it.”_

_Rin walked up to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder, walking away, she stopped one last time and turned to Inuyasha, smiling, stated:” Remember Inuyasha it’s all in his eyes.”_

_“Thank you Rin….uh…..you don’t know what you have given me…….I…..” Inuyasha choked at the last part turning away from her._

_Rin kept walking and called over her shoulder “Go see your wife Inuyasha. I’ll see you later. Oh, and remember not a soul to anyone until I am ready.”_

Rin was pulled from her thoughts abruptly by the cry of one of her daughters, immediately running over the basket to check on them. “Oh, you’re probably hungry aren’t you, my little one? Come now.”

Rin pulled her yukata open and returned to sit next to Sesshomaru, leaning against her husband she pulled Towa towards her breast remembering what Kaede had taught her about helping her daughters to latch onto her so they could feed. After a few moments of struggling Towa finally caught on with Rin’s help and happily began suckling. Rin stared down in awe and gently stroked Towa’s soft downy hair memorized by how silver it was like her father’s.

Seeming to sense her twin was no longer near Setsuna let out an ear-piercing wail not wanting to be left alone. Seeing the look of panic on Rin’s face, Sesshomaru stood and gathered Setsuna in his arms and sat back behind Rin.

“Relax,” Sesshomaru said to Rin, the next thing she felt was moko-moko pulling her back against Sesshomaru’s chest. She felt Sesshomaru loosen her yukata on her other side and watched as moko-moko supported Towa so she was able to free her arm to gather Setsuna to her other breast. Rin was grateful that Setsuna caught on quicker to suckling than Towa did. She leaned back fully against Sesshomaru’s while moko-moko wrapped around her and helping support their daughters as they fed.

Sesshomaru spoke into Rin’s ear, “The next coming years will not be easy, they may be difficult for us. As long as you take care of our daughters, I will take care of the rest. You have pleased this Sesshomaru greatly and I will hold my word that nothing will happen to you and our daughters until the last breath of my body leaves me. You have this Sesshomaru’s word, my wife.”

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and nodded. “Thank you Sesshomaru for everything.”

“There is no need for thanks.”

“No, I mean for everything. All of it, bringing me back when you didn’t have to. You brought me back twice. You allowed me to follow you when you could have left me somewhere. Coming to rescue me the many times you did. Allowing me to choose my own path even though it bought me back to you. You always let me choose what I wanted and for that I am grateful. I know that my life started out harshly and I lost my family, but I wouldn’t change any of it. Everything brought me to this moment right now. So, I say thank you, my husband. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Rin smiled and leaned up to kiss Sesshomaru softly on the lips. Sesshomaru only nodded and caressed her cheek. Rin leaned into his touch and then leaned back and closed her eyes. Yes, life was going to be tough for the next few years but as long as she had her daughters and Sesshomaru, she knew she could make it. She let the sound of the passing wind lure her into a light sleep while Sesshomaru basked in peace knowing he had everything he needed right here in his arms.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome, if you leave anything that is just mean it will be deleted because I don’t have time to waste on reading it. As my mother says If you can’t say anything, then don’t say anything at all. 
> 
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
